Cherry and Atticus's Journey to a New World
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, and Patch are looking forward to a movie night of Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World on a hot summer's day. However, their movie night becomes an adventure when a storm invades them and they are transported into the world of the movie and Cherry reunites with Pocahontas after learning of the death of John Smith in a lonely winter for the Indian princess.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on RP... Read & Review!**

* * *

It was a hot summer's day and Cherry went to the local library, deciding which movie she should rent. She looked at the family movie to see if there was a classic childhood movie she grew up with that she might like to see for nostalgia purposes or see something she actually never saw as a child and would like to maybe give a try.

She then saw there was a sequel to the Disney's Pocahontas film. She remembered doing a history report on Pocahontas and that she somehow was able to travel back in time and able to meet the Native American girl and help her meet John Smith and abolish hatred towards people who were different from each other. She decided she would take this DVD out and went to go to the front desk and check it out, and was told to bring it back in three days, she then took her new DVD and walked out to go home and give it a watch.

"Hey, Cherry." Atticus and Patch said.

"Hey, guys." Cherry said as she wiped her forehead.

"You don't look so good, Cherry..." Patch said, looking up to her.

"Summer..." Cherry mumbled as the sun beaded down from the sky. "Is it wrong if I just want a little bit of snow in August?"

"No, it's not wrong, I also wish if there was snow in August." Atticus said, before both him and patch noticed the video of Pocahontas 2 that she was holding.

"Are you doing that for your next report?" Patch asked the human girl then.

"Nah, this is just for fun," Cherry said as she held the DVD. "My parents are meeting with friends tonight, so I thought I'd give myself a little movie night."

"Can we come over?" Atticus asked.

"That should be fine with my parents." Cherry said as she stood in the shade, avoiding the sunshine of summer.

"Yay!" Atticus and Patch cheered.

A pick-up truck drove up and a horn honked.

"That's my Daddy," Cherry stood up with her new DVD. "I'll see ya guys later tonight. Come over around... Say... 7:30?"

"Sounds good." the boy and Dalmatian puppy said.

"Okay, see ya then." Cherry said as she went to her father's truck.

"Come on, Patch, race ya home." Atticus said.

"You're on." Patch said, accepting the challenge.

They both began to race back home.

* * *

Darla was swinging in the yard with Amber pushing her.

"Can I have a turn now, Darla?" Amber asked, feeling a little hot, it was a rather heat-filled summer day today.

"Just a little longer, Amy?" Darla smirked to her best friend, seeming to be hogging the cool air that came with swinging back and forth.

Atticus and Patch then entered inside.

* * *

Jessica was on the couch with a friend of hers, putting on nail polish for her. "Hey, little bro."

The other girl looked to Atticus, gave a friendly smile, then looked back down as Jessica continued to put polish on her nails.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Atticus asked.

"Mom's working on her garden and Dad's mowing the lawn." Jessica answered as she blew on her friend's nails.

"Great, thanks." Atticus said before he and Patch went to the garden.

* * *

Emily had her garden hat on as she patched up some new flowers, it was almost Fall, so she had to put away her plants as school started next month. Atticus and Patch then entered her garden.

"Hey, Mom, me and Patch are gonna go over to Cherry's place tonight at 7:30 to watch Pocahontas 2." Atticus told his mother.

Emily looked up. "Did Cherry invite you?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"Yes." Atticus answered.

"Well, you wanna have dinner here then?" Emily asked, unsure if Cherry would have food for him or not.

"Well sure, since we will have dinner at 6:00." Atticus said.

Emily slid her gardening gloves off with a smile as she stood up. "What would you like to have, honey?"

"Mac-n-Cheese." Atticus said.

Emily chuckled. "All right, let's go get you some..." she smiled, as she bent down and pet Patch on her way inside.

Patch smiled at her as she went off. "This is going to be the best night ever, I just know it." he said.

* * *

Jessica and her friend bunched their fingers up together back and forth as the nail polish dried.

"Why do you guys do that when you get paint on your nails?" Darla asked as she now played dolls with Amber.

"Because when the polish dries, it kinda freezes your fingers," Jessica explained, whilst doing it. "You can't really move them that well a while after it dries..."

"Why?" Patch asked. "So then you can have a new shade of color for each day?"

"It's just a thing about nail polish," Jessica said as she continued to blow on her nails. "You'd understand if you were a girl."

Jessica's friend glanced at her. Was she talking to the dog like it could understand every word she was saying? Patch looked up to Jessica's friend, nodding his head as a sign of saying yes.

"Were you just talking to Atticus's puppy?" Jessica's friend asked her.

Jessica looked to her friend and chuckled sheepishly. "I love talking with animals... It makes them feel important and they're best friends after all..."

Jessica's friend glanced, then shrugged it off. Amber and Darla hid giggles as they continued to play their little game.

"How come Jessica didn't tell her friend?" Patch asked Atticus.

"Maybe so then her friend doesn't think she's crazy." Atticus answered.

Darla looked at Jessica and her friend's nails. "So pretty~"

"Someday you could get your nails done too, Darla," Jessica smiled. "When you're a little older."

Darla huffed, pouting and crossing her arms.

Amber chuckled, trying to cheer up her friend. "It won't be long now... It'll go by before you know it."

"They always say that..." Darla smirked back to her.

"But it's true, it'll go by before you know it." Atticus and Patch said.

"What do you wanna be when you grow up, Amber?" Darla asked.

Amber shrugged. "Either a veterinarian or a ballet instructor... I love animals, but plus, I'm very physically fit... You've seen my gymnastics at the talent show."

"Yeah, you were great," Darla remembered with a smile. "That also won you that beauty pageant against that cruel Ivy de Vil."

"I could've sworn that Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot were trying to help me win in that competition when Uncle Roger and Aunt Anita let them come with me," Amber thought back a little, then shrugged. "Oh, well... What about you, Darla?"

"I just want everybody to love me once they remember who I am..." Darla sighed.

"And I'm sure that they will." Patch said.

Darla smiled, she hugged Patch and pet him. "The best doggy in the world!" she said in a baby voice.

Amber chuckled, she also pet Patch. "You look so much like your father... Only you got a black patch over that eye..."

Patch chuckled, he then jumped with Darla and Amber, licking them both, making the girls giggle in delight. Atticus also liked Amber's visits because it always made Darla happy.

* * *

Later that night, Emily made macaroni and cheese for dinner, serving her family. Patrick was called to work, so he took a quick plate of dinner before leaving and went on his way. Patch got very full from his dinner as he laid with his fat gut with his paw on it. Atticus ate his bowl of macaroni and cheese and finished it.

It was now almost 7:30 which meant that atticus and patch had to leave right away.

"Me and Patch are gonna leave now." Atticus said.

Jessica and Emily were washing the dishes.

"Okay, honey, have a good time, tell Cherry we say hi!" Emily called from the kitchen as she put another now clean dish over to Jessica for her to dry and put away in the cupboards.

Patch was able to work off his dinner weight so he could go to Cherry's place with Atticus. Atticus and Patch then ran out and began to make their way to Cherry's place so they could be there on time.

Cherry's parents had already left and now she was lying on the couch with a Nick magazine to occupy her time until the boys would get here to watch the movie and she had popcorn in the microwave, popping and turning. She was lying in the living room so she could hear if when Atticus and Patch came here, if she were in her bedroom, she'd probably never hear them coming. She then heard the front door open and Atticus and Patch entered, really excited to watch the movie.

"Ready?" Cherry asked as she quickly shut her magazine.

"Ready." the boys told her.

"There's some popcorn in the microwave and my mom got some Mountain Dew for us." Cherry said as she grabbed the DVD and changed the TV settings so they could watch the movie.

"Wahoo! This is going to be the best night ever!" Atticus exclaimed from excitement.

What they didn't know was that this was going to be the start of another adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry took out the disc and opened the DVD player. There was suddenly a thunder rumble heard. Patch shook a little and curled up in a ball. He couldn't help it, thunderstorms and dogs just didn't mix. Cherry took out the DVD remote to start the movie, but once she hit play with the remote, the screen turned black and it took longer for the movie to start, nothing would come up on the screen.

"Come on..." Cherry muttered as she tried to work the movie for them.

"What's going on?" Atticus asked.

"DVD must me scratched..." Cherry growled in annoyance when she checked the disc.

"Should I clean it up?" Patch asked.

"No offense, Patch, but puppy slobber is the last thing I want on a DVD that's not even mine." Cherry told him apologetically. She tried rubbing the disc against her shirt, then popped it back in, but once it was in, the power knocked out and it was pitch dark and for some reason, snow seemed to flood into Cherry's family living room and they were all buried under it. Where did snow come from? It was the middle of August!

* * *

"W-W-What's going on?" Patch asked.

Cherry popped her head out from the snow. "How did that happen!?"

Atticus popped his head out too, then saw they were in an icy forest. "Cherry, I don't think we're in your living room anymore..."

Cherry looked around and saw he was right. "But... Where could we possibly be and how?"

Patch popped his head out from the snow. "I think that movie might have sent us here."

Cherry stood up, shaking herself clean, for some reason, she was now in her heavier black jacket and sweatpants. "Well, at least I'm comfortable..." she said, patting down herself as snow fell.

* * *

A raccoon who was not hibernating was sniffing around, he had sniffed Cherry, looked up to her and smiled, jumping in her arms. Cherry looked confused a moment, then she realized who this raccoon was in specific.

"Meeko!"

The raccoon smiled and jumped at her. Atticus and Patch got out of the snow as well. Atticus was wearing warm weather clothes.

Cherry giggled as she held Meeko close. "Where'd you come from, little buddy?"

Patch was wearing a winter jacket to keep himself warm, he needed extra warmth for colder weather, even if he had fur unlike Cherry and Atticus. He then put his ear up as he could hear something the humans couldn't. It sounded like Indian chanting.

"What is it, boy?" Atticus asked the Dalmatian puppy.

"I hear something... But... I can't understand it..." Patch said softly.

Meeko jumped from Cherry's arms and went with a royal pug dog with a blue Elizabethan collar around its neck and they came to an edge to see Indians carrying baskets of berries over their heads.

"Percy?" Cherry was wondering why Radcliffe's dog was with Meeko, she thought they hated each other.

"Wait, Cherry, are we where I think we are?" Atticus asked, recognizing the scenery.

"Seems like it... But how?" Cherry had to wonder.

Meeko jumped into a basket, eating the fruits he rewarded to himself. Percy tried to jump with him, but landed face-flat in the snow. Patch decided to give it a try and got to a cliff and waited for the basket that Meeko was in. Once it came, Patch jumped in, rewarding himself by eating some of the berries. Meeko munched and actually shared with Patch.

Nakoma glanced up at the animals in her basket, then looked over with a smirk as a snowball was thrown to her. She then noticed Cherry and Atticus coming down the snowy slope. "Cherry, is that you...?" she asked in surprise.

"Whoa!" Atticus exclaimed as he tripped and landed in a snow bank.

Cherry looked over. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just tripped on something." Atticus said before dusting off some snow off his winter clothes.

A snowball was suddenly thrown by them. Cherry blinked and looked up. She could see Pocahontas laughing in victory from the snowball throwing like a common child's game.

"Looks like we have an enemy attacking us." Atticus said playfully.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Nakoma scoffed slightly.

All three of them got their snowballs ready so they could be ready to attack. They all shared a snowball fight, laughing and playing together even if Pocahontas was supposed to work with everyone. Flit the hummingbird was in between the snowballs, flying and squeaking, trying to avoid them, but one hit him in the back, turning him into a tiny snowman on the ground.

* * *

"I haven't had this much fun since last winter." Atticus said.

Pocahontas jumped on Nakoma's shoulders, laughing. "Cherry?"

"Hey." Cherry had a small smile to them.

"What're you doing here?" Pocahontas asked, curiously. "I thought you went home with John Smith."

"It's a long story, but it's nice to see you again." Cherry had to admit, even if she had no idea how she came into Pocahontas's world in the first place.

Atticus could believe his eyes he was actually seeing the real-life Pocahontas, but didn't know of what to say to her or how to greet her. Meeko and Patch saw the Indian girls coming and tried to get out of the basket, but Percy was still inside of it, as Pocahontas and Nakoma accidentally crashed against it.

However, the dogs and raccoon were given a snowboard like ride as the Indian girls crashed against it and they ended up flying off another slope. They all slid down the hill, screaming and laughing as the other Indians worked. Atticus rushed over, even though not knowing of what to say to Pocahontas. They flew off the slope and crashed, but Pocahontas enjoyed it while Nakoma looked nervous.

* * *

"So, Cherry, who's your friend?" Pocahontas asked.

"This is Atticus," Cherry spoke, then saw Patch pop his head out from under the basket. "That's his puppy, Patch, he's Pongo and Perdita's son."

"Which are Dalmatians, one of the breeds of dogs," Atticus said before extending his hand to Pocahontas. "Anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you, Pocahontas."

Pocahontas looked at the hand, confused of what Atticus wanted to do with it, but she made an ancient gesture. "Wingapo, Atticus." she greeted.

Atticus then remembered that she said hello in Indian. "Wingapo, Pocahontas." he said.

Patch looked up, confused. "Wing what?"

"Wingapo, it means hello." Atticus explained to the Dalmatian puppy.

Pocahontas was confused with how Atticus was able to talk to Patch. "Do you listen to the winds?" she asked.

"What winds?" Atticus wondered.

"My Grandmother Willow says if you listen to the winds and listen with your heart, you will understand anything." Pocahontas explained, after all, that was how she got to talk with John Smith and he could talk back to her.

"Well, you can say my ability to talk to animals is like that." Atticus said.

What Atticus said shocked Pocahontas, Nakoma, Meeko, Flit, and Percy. Pocahontas smiled, she then thought of something that had been hitting her heart since she first heard the news. She then walked off to be alone for a minute. Percy and Meeko wanted to see her, but Nakoma distracted them with dog biscuits. She threw them out to the animals, but only Patch and Meeko were able to collect the treats.

"The news about John Smith's death, right?" Atticus asked.

"Yes... She still hasn't gotten over it..." Nakoma said softly.

Cherry looked a little grave as she looked to Pocahontas. Atticus knew that Pocahontas could need a friend or two to comfort her. Pocahontas sat on a ledge close to the frozen river as she looked very down. Cherry, Atticus, Meeko, Patch, and Flit joined her. Percy tried to, but he slipped and fell a little, being rather clumsy with the snow.

* * *

Pocahontas looked to the compass John Smith left behind as the wind came with brisk leaves and she was left alone with her thoughts. John Smith might have gone back home and it was likely they would never see each other again, but it was too sad for her when she heard about his death.

"Poor Pocahontas." Patch said out of sadness.

Meeko pouted for his best human friend.

"She's been like this ever since she heard the news..." Flit squeaked.

"I just wish there was something we could do for the poor lass..." Percy spoke, he had a snooty English accent like his former master and caretaker.

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Atticus asked.

Pocahontas decided to bury the compass to honor and remember John Smith, even laying her coat against it.

"It'll be okay..." Cherry soothed Pocahontas.

Pocahontas looked to her and sadly smiled. "I know... I just wish I could've said goodbye..."

Patch heard something in the distance. "Say, what's that?"

Percy heard it too. "Villagers are coming!"

"Yeah, sure looks like it that or someone very high class is coming." Atticus said.

This was the second time Atticus answered to Percy telling them one thing, Atticus really could talk and understand animals.

"Come chaps, let's go see what it's all about." Percy said, going off.

Patch followed Percy, he felt like Percy was like a dog mentor for him, a lot better than Thunderbolt was.

There were many people gathered together as a boat was coming up and the people made a big fuss over it.

"This looks like fun!" Meeko beamed.

* * *

The group looked around and a walk board was held by the ship, making the men who placed it there, salute. Many soldiers came and a man came on his horse, looking like a knight in shining armor. Pocahontas looked to this man and seemed to briefly forget about John Smith.

"John Rolfe..." Cherry recognized him from her school history book.

"Looks like he's here on official business." Atticus said.

A man hauled a very heavy bag beside them and walked off, looking rude. "Filthy barbarians..." he scowled at Pocahontas and her friends.

" **WHAT'D HE SAY TO ME!?** " Flit got fumed, then zipped over, but got his needle-like beak stuck in the bag, but it broke loose and a cookie fell out by the raccoon.

"Lunch time!" Meeko trilled and followed after it.

"Meeko, no, don't!" Atticus said before going after the raccoon.

Meeko and Percy were going by John Rolfe on his horse to retrieve the cookie. The horse bucked up a little wildly because of the unwanted guests. Rolfe tried to control his horse, but it ended up to be too much for him and the horse went off, knocking him on the ground. The horse was now making it's way to the same man that called Pocahontas a barbarian, looking as if it was going to run him over. John Rolfe grumbled slightly as he was on the ground.

* * *

"Are you all right, sir?" Cherry asked, trying not to address the man by name.

"I'll be fine..." Rolfe told her gently, though not happy to be bucked up like that.

"I'm so sorry about that, sir, my animal friends didn't mean to startle your horse." Atticus said also trying to not address him by his name.

"That's quite alright, I'm sure they didn't mean it..." Rolfe said gently.

Pocahontas got the man out of the way before the horse could trample him.

The man growled, instead of thanking Pocahontas, he slammed the young woman out of his way like she were a disgrace. "Bloody savage!"

"Hey!" Patch barked at the man. "She just saved your life, mister!"

The man couldn't understand what Patch was saying only got to hear him barking at him, causing to annoy him.

"Rotten mutt!" the man sneered, kicking Patch out of his way, then grunted slightly.

The Indians had seen Pocahontas get hurt, so they rushed to the village.

"Oh, no..." Cherry didn't like where this was going.

The villagers recoiled in horror as the Indians were coming and many guards tried to shoot them with their rifles.

Patch glared at the man, but then saw what was happening. "Oh no, this isn't good." he said.

The Indians bore their arrows, and Pocahontas and Cherry rushed over to them to hopefully stop them.

* * *

"No, wait!" Pocahontas called.

"Please, don't, wait!" Cherry also called.

Rolfe saw Pocahontas and decided to help her. "Stand down!" he commanded sharply.

The villagers didn't want to, but they listened to him and withdrew their weapons.

"Whew, thank goodness." Atticus said out of relief.

The Indians decided to also listen to Pocahontas and put their bows and arrows away.

"It's all right now," Rolfe told Pocahontas and Cherry. "I've taken care of it."

"The settlers need to know they can trust us," Pocahontas was disgusted that almost nothing had changed, even if the villagers moved into the land after John Smith left. "They can trust _us_ to do the right thing. _You_ should not have interfered."

"I beg your pardon?" Rolfe glanced to her.

"All right, _you_ have it..." Pocahontas felt annoyed with him now.

Though Cherry knew that they were going to fall in love, she pretended to be annoyed with John Rolfe with Pocahontas.

"Looks like John Rolfe is kind of having trouble." Patch said.

"Don't worry, I might not have seen this movie, but they actually have a happy life together before she dies," Cherry whispered to Patch. "They even have a child together."

"Really?" Patch sounded surprised.

"Yeah, they named him Thomas." Cherry smiled softly.

"Coming, guys?" Pocahontas called to her friends as she walked away from John Rolfe.

Cherry, Atticus, and Patch went to follow her.

John Rolfe wanted to say more to Pocahontas, but walked off in a huff. "Women!" he scoffed.

"Let's hope Pocahontas didn't hear that." Patch said.

"You simply must stay tonight," Pocahontas told her old friend. "There is a ceremony tonight."

"Really, what for?" Cherry asked.

"It's a wonderful tradition," Pocahontas smiled. "There'll be fire and dancing..."

"Well, I think we can work it into our schedule." Cherry chuckled.

"Will your friends join us?" Pocahontas asked.

"Of course." Atticus and Patch said.

Pocahontas smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, the ceremony began and the tribe was very thrilled to have Cherry back for a visit. They were also very welcoming to let Atticus and Patch join their fun as they did the fire dance. There was a lot of great food to eat such as succulent turkey, corn on the cob, along with various fruits. One of the men was about to eat the corn on his plate, but it was stolen by Meeko when he reached for a turkey leg. Patch even joined in the dance seeing of how much fun it looked and even brought Atticus with him to join in as well.

"Cherry, you're really great at this!" Pocahontas smiled.

"Aw, don't watch me..." Cherry pouted as she danced. "Now I'm gonna flop on the ground!"

Chief Powhatan smiled in admiration as his people were in joy of tonight. Patch and Atticus were even enjoying themselves at the party. Everyone kept dancing and had fun. That was, until John Rolfe decided to come by for a visit with his horse. This made everybody and everything instantly stop.

"Great Chief," Rolfe greeted Powhatan. "I am John Rolfe... According to the customs-"

A very tall and bulky guard stood in front of him, folding his arms, but not speaking to the Englishman.

"Um, sir, that man has come to see you for official business." Atticus said to Chief Powhatan.

"Let him pass..." Powhatan allowed it.

The tall Indian walked away, allowing John Rolfe to speak with the chief.

"Yes, thank you," Rolfe told Atticus before going to the chief of these people. "According to the customs of Greater Britain, I would like to present this horse as a gift to the mighty Pocahontas and Cherry."

"Daughter and friend?" Powhatan called.

" _You_?" Rolfe was surprised to see Pocahontas and Cherry again, he had heard of them, but didn't expect them to be the ones he rudely interacted with.

"This beast is for you." Powhatan told the girls.

"Wait, they sent a man to give the chief's daughter and friend a horse as a gift?" Patch asked.

"I'm sorry, this horse is meant for..." Rolfe sounded sheepish.

"Pocahontas and Cherry, your king said, or did he speak falsely?" Powhatan questioned.

"No... Never... It's just that..." Rolfe grew sheepish. "This is... No, it's perfectly fine..."

Pocahontas smiled and pet the horse, maybe she could get used to it. Meeko even came to see the horse, poking at it.

"Meeko, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Atticus cautioned.

Meeko didn't listen, he just did it and with a snort from the horse, he was blown back instantly.

"I believe we can prosper together in this great land under King James's gracious rule," Rolfe told the chief. "To build trust... I would like you to sail back with me to meet my king."

"I do not want the pale chief's land," Powhatan told him strictly. "He wants mine. Why doesn't HE cross the salt water to see me?"

"I'm afraid that simply isn't done," Rolfe said apologetically. "Your Grand 'Chiefliness'."

"Your kind are barbarians that only want our land!" one Indian protested.

"Seems like they don't trust all Americans or people from England." Patch said.

"That's what happened back then," Cherry told the puppy quietly. "People couldn't trust anyone different from them."

"Is that what they want?" Pocahontas stopped the one rampaging Indian man. "You don't know..." she then looked to the Chief. "Father, someone must go."

"You speak with the tongue of a pale one," the Indian glared at Pocahontas. "You belong with them! Perhaps _you_ should go!"

Nakoma gasped for her best friend.

"No!" Rolfe declined. "This is a matter of diplomacy, you can't handle a job like this."

Pocahontas looked at him, then looked to her father again. "I will go."

"And I'll go with her." Cherry added, she was treated like a member of the tribe's family, even if she wasn't one of them.

"Girls..." Powhatan wasn't so sure about that.

"Me and my puppy, Patch will also go with them, sir." Atticus said.

Powhatan sighed, he would let it happen, but he wasn't sure, he put his arm around his daughter though. "You have your mother's spirit... Very well, it is decided."

"But..." Rolfe spoke up, which gave him a death glare. "Grand..." he said after a sharp sigh.

Pocahontas looked to John Rolfe, she wasn't sure what to make of him right now.

"This is going to be one heck of an adventure." Patch said.

"Where's Pocahontas going?" Atticus noticed the Indian girl was leaving with the horse.

Cherry looked in the direction and followed with Meeko and Percy. "The only person she can really talk to in a time like this..." she said, then looked back to them. "Grandmother Willow."

"Then let's join her, I've always wanted to meet her in person as well." Atticus said.

"In tree rather..." Cherry chuckled.

Pocahontas rode on the horse through the snow with her friends following behind her.

"This Grandmother Willow must be really important." Patch said.

* * *

Pocahontas sat with Cherry on the edge once they got there and she let the horse stand for a moment. "Grandmother Willow, we need to speak with you."

Grandmother Willow's face appeared on the tree, but there was some snow on her nose. She blew it off and then smiled at her visitors. "Is that my Pocahontas with little Cherry?"

"I'm not so little anymore." Cherry chuckled.

"It's true, Grandmother Willow, Cherry's grown." Atticus added.

"Oh, and who's this?" Grandmother Willow asked, noticing Atticus.

"A new friend..." Cherry said.

"I see... We'll get acquainted in a moment," Willow said, then looked to Pocahontas, sensing her depression. "My... What is it, my child? You are concerned about crossing the salt water..."

"What if we can't bring peace?" Pocahontas asked, fearing of failure. "What if we're destined to fail? What if we make things worse?"

"Wow, she's really worried." Patch noticed.

Grandmother Willow tried to calm Pocahontas. "What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off?"

Meeko gasped and cupped his nose, feeling fearful suddenly.

"Long ago, I told you to listen with your heart," Grandmother Willow soothed. "It is time to listen TO your heart."

"But the spirits around us-" Cherry started.

"Can help," Grandmother Willow stopped her. "But only the spirits within can guide you." she then let her leaves show the water and had them all look into it.

"Wow." Patch said.

"Listen to the spirit within..." Grandmother Willow whispered to them.

"Listen to the spirit within..." Cherry and Pocahontas echoed. They both then shut their eyes and went deep into thought.

Flit squeaked though while Meeko munched on berries, and Percy was scratching himself and many other animals were heard.

 _'They can't focus with everyone making so much noise.'_ Atticus thought.

"Ugh..." Cherry had a headache now.

"Grandmother Willow?" Pocahontas looked for her spiritual guide, but she seemed to be gone now.

Grandmother Willow briefly appeared to smile at the girls, she believed in them, then she disappeared again.

"Well, girls we better head back and get some sleep." Atticus said.

"We got a big day ahead of us." Cherry said.

Pocahontas nodded, then got back on the horse to take them back to the village.

"Let's hope that tomorrow isn't so much of a challenge." Patch said.

"We can only hope..." Cherry said.

"I just hope we can let the spirits guide us without any trouble." Pocahontas sighed.

"Yeah, let's hope for that." Atticus said.

* * *

Pocahontas set the horse up as she went to take Cherry, Atticus, and Patch to where she lived to give them a more comfortable space to sleep among than the others. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Cherry stretched a little before bed, but she got to bed, yawning and falling asleep once she got warmed up and snuggled in her new bedding. Atticus and Patch shared their bed as best as they could and where it was big enough for the both of them.

"Śubharātri," Pocahontas told her friends. "Good night..."

"Subharati, Pocahontas." Atticus and Patch said before going to sleep.

They all slept through the night okay and around the crack of dawn, the villagers had woken up to get set to meet with King James and his Queen.

* * *

Powhatan was with his trusted bodyguard, Uttamatomakkin, or Uti for short. Powhatan wanted him to watch over Pocahontas and Cherry as they were ready to go set sail with John Rolfe.

"Well, we're ready." Atticus said.

"Yep..." Pocahontas nodded, she then took off her bag and opened to see her animal friends were joining her.

"Guys, we're sorry, but you can't come with us this time." Cherry said as she held Meeko.

"She's right," Pocahontas said as she took Flit into her hands. "Stay out of mischief and look after one another."

Meeko, Percy, and Flit really didn't want to go without Pocahontas. Patch was by them and even pouting and whining to the humans.

"Guys, follow my lead..." Meeko whispered as he saw a box, getting an idea.

Pocahontas, Atticus, and Cherry went to get on the boat as the animals sobbed for them.

* * *

After they left for the ship, Patch looked to Meeko and whispered. "What now?"

"Wait for it..." Meeko whispered.

* * *

Nakoma walked over to see the trio before they would head off. "Do not forget this land." she told them.

"You will always be with us." Pocahontas promised.

Nakoma started to cry as she went back to the village. Patch, Flit and Percy began to follow Meeko. Nakoma knew this journey to the new world meant that she might never see them again, so she quickly gave Pocahontas and Cherry hugs. Pocahontas started to cry herself. It was now time to go and John Rolfe was waiting for them, but rather patiently. Pocahontas looked back to her family one last time before they would be off. Uti started to climb aboard.

"Wait, what's this?" Rolfe noticed him.

"This is Uttamatomakkin." Pocahontas explained.

Uti glared at him before going to the girls.

"Well, is Uttama... Uttamakk..." Rolfe struggled with the name, then gave up. "Is _he_ coming with us? Are you coming with us?"

Uti didn't answer him however.

"Yes, he's coming with us." Atticus said, answering for Uti.

"Can't he hear me?" Rolfe sounded aggressive.

Uti took out a sheath to make Rolfe shut up and he cut against Powhatan's wooden staff that had been given to him. Cherry looked out as they were about to leave and go to England.

"This is going to be one intense adventure." Atticus said.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry said as the anchor was set and the sailors were ready to travel through the sea.

Chief Powhatan rode Pocahontas and Cherry's horse and watched the boat leave.

"Ah-Nah, Father..." Pocahontas whispered as she caught a glimpse of him.

The wind and leaves blew among, sensing Pocahontas's depart as they were leaving home. What none of them knew was that Patch, Percy, Flit, and Meeko were all on the ship as well, but were hiding. The journey just wouldn't go overnight, it would take more than one day to make it to England. Hopefully, in the end, it would all be worth it. But the journey wasn't going to be pleasant for either Cherry or Meeko.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you okay, Cherry?" Pocahontas asked.

Cherry gulped as she turned a sickly green color. "Seasickness..."

"Yeah, Cherry isn't that big on traveling across the ocean on boats." Atticus added.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..." Pocahontas said, gently patting her face.

A bunch of sailors came to swab the deck, not really wanting to, but they had to.

"I really wish that Patch, Meeko, Percy, and Flit could have come with us." Atticus sighed.

"I'm sorry, Atticus, but we can't..." Pocahontas said softly.

There was a commotion heard on the other side of the ship and a familiar raccoon rushed over. Pocahontas was surprised to see him, but she decided to hold him. Meeko passed Pocahontas and he went to the edge, losing his lunch into the ocean.

"Looks like they got to come on board as well without any of us knowing." Atticus said.

"We're going to get in trouble..." Pocahontas said, but she cuddled with Meeko, actually a little glad to see him.

"We had to come!" Flit squeaked.

Percy came up too, looking a little dazed. "Steady, lad..." he told Patch gently, he sort of acted like a second father to Patch.

"Yes, sir." Patch said, politely.

"I need to lay down a while..." Percy hiccuped, stumbling across deck.

"Is that dog drunk?" Cherry mumbled.

"Percy Radcliffe at your service..." Percy said in a daze before falling on his four legs.

"I think he is." Atticus said.

Pocahontas merely sighed at her animal friends.

"What's all this then?" the captain called, sharply, with his hands on his hips. "Look, kids, I dont' cotton to stowaways, and I'll not have you disruptin' my crew. You all can take this voyage below..."

Uti came behind the captain, glaring at him for threatening Pocahontas and Cherry.

"Or in the brig..." the captain continued, about to unleash his weapon.

Rolfe stopped him. "A guest to the king is to be treated as such. Am I clear, Captain?"

The captain glanced at him, putting his sword away and just walked off.

"Whew, that could have gotten messy." Patch said.

"Mr. Rolfe, why did you do that?" Cherry asked, now able to call the man by his name.

"Because, like it or not, you and Pocahontas are the envoy and I am honor bound to protect you," Rolfe explained. "And honor, ladies, is the backbone of our civilization. Thank you..." he then walked off, rather mysteriously.

Pocahontas felt honored by him as she held Meeko and he went off from them with a bow.

* * *

"Meeko, are you seasick?" Patch asked the raccoon.

"Not as much as before..." Meeko gently trilled, but stayed in Pocahontas's arms.

"How long until we arrive?" Cherry asked.

"John Rolfe said not for another day, we should be there by tomorrow." Pocahontas replied.

"Cool," Patch said. "Let's just hope that Flit can learn to behave by then."

Pocahontas had a small chuckle.

* * *

The boat kept slowly going across the water. Night fell and they spent the night in hammocks on the ship, and when the sun was slowly coming up for morning the next day, seagulls chirped.

"LAND HO!" a sailor called.

Cannons boomed in response to this.

"Yikes! What the heck is with the cannons?!" Atticus and Patch asked out of anger.

"I think it's a custom." Cherry shrugged.

Pocahontas rushed out on deck to see England up close for the first time.

"FULL SAILS!" a man shouted.

Rolfe watched Pocahontas and he smiled, he seemed to be happy that she was happy.

"We're about to see what London looked like." Patch said.

"Hey, maybe we'll meet some of your ancestors." Cherry said to Patch as they rode in.

So far, all they could see was fog, but it quickly cleared up to show a ship's port with other boats as they were about to settle into London.

"What'd I miss?" Meeko muttered as he came up as Percy and Flit watched this for themselves.

"We have just arrived in London." Patch and Atticus said to him.

Uti dug at the wooden stake again a little roughly. A walking board was placed by the ship, allowing the shipmates to come down and journey into the new world that was England. People gasped once they saw Pocahontas look out, but Rolfe stood by her side.

* * *

"Welcome to London." Rolfe told them all with a friendly smile.

"Wow..." Patch said. "England sure looks different."

"Yeah." Atticus agreed.

"It's from the 17th century, what did you expect?" Cherry looked to them.

"Come with me, you all, there's a carriage for us." Rolfe told them, walking down the board.

There was a woman with deathly pale skin and holding the hands of her two children, a son and a daughter. "Welcome back to London, John Rolfe." she told him in an old time English accent.

"Thank you, Madame Forte," Rolfe bowed to her. "Can I trust to see you with the King and Queen?"

"Yes, as soon as I find a sitter for my children." Madame Forte replied.

"Could one of her children be Maestro Forte?" Patch asked.

"I doubt it..." Cherry mumbled, then looked to the woman. "Excuse me, ma'am, what children do you have?"

Madame Forte introduced her children to the company. "This is my oldest, Braxton..." she gestured to the son, then gestured to the girl. "And this is my daughter, Angelina... My third and final child is with Mrs. Jenkins and they're all expecting you, Mr. Rolfe."

"Thank you, Madame Forte," Rolfe showed his respect for her. "We will meet you there and I'll introduce you to Pocahontas and her friends."

"Come in, old chaps, I haven't luxury like this in ever so long!" Percy barked once he took a seat in the carriage.

"Yes, sir." Patch said, coming into the carriage.

"Shall we?" Rolfe invited Uti who merely stared at him in return. "Suit yourself."

* * *

Flit sat next to the driver. The driver stared at the hummingbird, but shrugged it off and let the horses go to their designated area. The people in town seemed to be singing about their day in London. Rolfe bobbed his head along as they traveled, then looked surprised as Pocahontas wasn't across from him anymore. Pocahontas decided to leave with Flit, Meeko, and Percy to go exploring, she couldn't sit still any longer. Atticus and Patch joined her.

"Yummy, dessert!" Meeko beamed once he saw pies.

Pocahontas looked at the sheep, smiling at them. Rolfe tried to look for Pocahontas.

"I better help them." Cherry said, getting out of the carriage as well.

Pocahontas saw the various townspeople and she climbed up a tree, looking arond. Atticus and Patch joined her up the tree. The townspeople were curious of what to make of their new inhabitants, but seemed accepting so far. Pocahontas ran with them, passing townspeople and crossing a bridge and everything tasted like she could never describe. A wildly driven carriage was passing them once they all met up together.

* * *

"That's not our carriage..." Cherry realized.

"It's not." Rolfe informed her.

"Oh, no, not him!" Percy yelped and ran away, whimpering.

"Wait, sir, is it your old owner?" Patch asked.

"Yes," Percy shook, hiding behind a wagon wheel. "I'm not very fond of him..."

Radcliffe stepped out of the carriage, revealing himself, Pocahontas and Cherry were shocked to see him again. Though oddly enough, he didn't have Wiggins by his side.

"YOU!" Pocahontas and Cherry growled at him, but Rolfe restrained them.

Uti stood in front of Radcliffe, glaring down at him.

Radcliffe was visibly afraid of Uti, but chuckled to Rolfe. "Well done, Rolfe... Bringing back a couple of heathens for an example. Look at them," he chuckled, due to the tone of her skin and relationship with the Powhatan tribe, he believed Cherry was also an Indian. "They stick out like a couple of sore thumbs."

"You're the one to talk with how fat you are." Atticus retorted.

Radcliffe growled at him.

Rolfe stepped in. "Pocahontas and Cherry are here as emissaries of Pocahontas's people," he told the govenor sharply. "Personal guests to the king."

"The King has appointed _me_ to lead an armada against the savages," Radcliffe said, taking out a scrolled contract. "Don't tell me you didn't know... The King wants his gold."

"We told you a thousand times, the Powhatan Tribe had no gold to begin with!" Cherry hissed at him.

"Another barbarian lie." Radcliffe retorted.

"She's not lying, they really don't have any gold!" Atticus glared at him.

Radcliffe scoffed as he took his paper back. "As soon as the ships are armed, I set sail to destroy the heathens and reclaim Jamestown for James!" he then went back to his carriage and rode off after the whip crack for the horse to get moving.

Percy shook a little and watched his former master leave. "Do you think he saw me?"

"It'll be okay, sir..." Patch comforted the older dog.

Pocahontas didn't want Radcliffe to get away like that, so she rushed to the carriage. "We must stop him! Warn your king of his lies!"

"But he wasn't lying," Rolfe said as gentle as he could. "The parchment bore the King's seal."

"Not that lie, the lies of Pocahontas's people having gold." Atticus said.

"A king doesn't lie!" Rolfe told them.

"They cannot both be true." Pocahontas sounded very angry.

"No, i-it's a misunderstanding, it has to be," Rolfe wasn't sure himself, but didn't want them mad at him. "I can straighten this out... Come on." he took them back to their carriage.

* * *

Once Percy and Patch came in, Rolfe shut the door and looked back to Uti. "Are you riding or running?" he asked, but all he got was scolding silence, so he shrugged. "Madame Forte should be there by the time we make it over."

"She seems like a very nice lady." Atticus said.

"I have always wondered about the woman who is Felicity Forte..." Cherry spoke up, very curious, she had heard some stories about the woman, but of course, would never have had the chance to actually meet her.

"She and Mrs. Jenkins are very close, almost like sisters." Rolfe assured them with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Night had fallen by the time they had arrived to where Rolfe wanted to take them.

"Wow, it's already night time." Patch said.

"Sorry it took so long..." Rolfe told them once the carriage stopped.

Pocahontas arrived at the front door with her friends, very eager to see what a home in London was like.

* * *

Rolfe got the door and opened it. "Mrs. Jenkins!" he called, followed by glass shattering upstairs.

"What was that?" Patch asked.

"That sounds like Mrs. Jenkins is coming." Atticus said.

"Gads-me-gracious!" a woman who wasn't Madame Forte appeared at the top of the stairs. "Is that my Johnny?" She rushed downstairs, taking Meeko in her hands and kissing his face, chuckling.

"Forgive me, Jean, but I believe you need your glasses." Madame Forte chuckled as she went to accompany her friend in need.

"And may need new glasses." Patch murmured.

"Eww, Johnny, you need a bath..." Mrs. Jenkins dropped the raccoon.

Madame Forte found her friend's glasses and placed them on her eyes. "Luckily you didn't lose 'em before we gave little Charles a bath."

Meeko sniffed himself, wondering if he smelled dirty to the nearly blind woman.

"Wait, isn't Forte's first name Charles?" Atticus whispered.

"I don't know..." Cherry admitted.

Pocahontas smiled at the bond between John Rolfe and Mrs. Jenkins.

"Oh, speaking of which... Excuse me..." Madame Forte left the room, hearing the cry of an infant.

"Strange, I even smell Charles's scent." Patch said.

Madame Forte came back with a dark-haired infant, then gently placed a bottle in his mouth.

"Whoa... Feels so weird to see Forte as a baby..." Cherry mumbled, then spoke up. "Pardon me, Madame Forte, but where is Mr. Forte?" she asked, referring to the father of three children.

Madame Forte's smile disappeared. "I'm afraid Mr. Forte isn't with us anymore... He left as soon as my little Charles was born..."

"So, you mean he just abandoned you because he couldn't take the pressure of having to raise another child?" Atticus asked out of shock.

"Well... That's the reason I'd like to believe, but it's not true..." Madame Forte said as she fed her baby.

"Then what was the reason?" Atticus asked.

Madame Forte sat on the couch with Cherry and Atticus on her sides. "Well... You see... My husband was away at war for quite sometime... I was very lonely without him and I needed something to fulfill myself... The children were growing up and I just felt empty nest syndrome coming on... I met this man at a tavern and we started to talk... We got a little drunk... And a while later, I found out I was very sick and the doctor announced to me that I was pregnant."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"I'm so sorry to hear that..." Cherry said as she looked to the baby.

"Me too... I just hope I can find a way to take care of my three children alone..." Madame Forte sighed. "I don't really have anyone else..."

"What about your parents?" Atticus suggested.

Madame Forte looked long-suffering as much as her future son did on a regular basis. "My parents died in a fire when I was seven-years-old..."

"Oh, my... I'm so sorry for your loss." Atticus said.

"It's all right..." Madame Forte sighed as she then started to burp her baby. "I have Jean with me... She's like the sister I had always dreamed of having..."

"Madame Forte, I see you have met Cherry and Atticus, you remember Pocahontas, don't you?" Rolfe came to meet with the mother with the two kids she was not related to, though sometime in the future, the girl would become her daughter-in-law.

"Of course... So very nice to meet you, dear..." Madame Forte smiled to the Indian woman.

"It is very nice to meet you as well." Pocahontas said.

"Felicity," Mrs. Jenkins popped her head in. "Would you like to help me with some tea?"

"Sure, dear." Madame Forte smiled, then allowed Atticus to hold baby Charles as she stood up.

Cherry watched Mrs. Jenkins, kind of studying her. "That woman makes me think of Mrs. Potts for some reason..."

"Yeah." Atticus said while holding baby Charles the correct way.

Charles didn't seem to coo or babble like many other babies, he looked very stoic once his mother was gone. He even tried to reach for her when she went away with Mrs. Jenkins to make tea for the guests.

"I'm off to see the King." Rofle said, putting on his hat.

Pocahontas stopped him. "I want to go with you."

"Oh, Pocahontas, Kingdoms in England are very complex." Rolfe told her, he didn't want to offend her, but due to Pocahontas's upbringing, she might not be able to understand.

"We'll have to find out how it went when he gets back." Atticus said.

* * *

Pocahontas still wanted to go, but John Rolfe promised that she could meet the King soon, but not this time. Pocahontas pouted as she was shut out like this. Mrs. Jenkins and Madame Forte set tea and mini sandwiches down for the guests. Uti wondered what the treats were, but once he ate one of the finger sandwiches, he enjoyed it. Patch and Meeko even wanted the mini sandwiches so they took all them. Uti picked up the Dalmatian puppy and raccoon, looking rather cross with them.

Meeko blinked, then offered one of the sandwiches to Uti to avoid getting seriously hurt.

"Please don't hurt us." Patch said, scared of Uti.

* * *

"So you have two other children?" Cherry asked as Madame Forte came back to do some cleaning with Mrs. Jenkins.

"Yes, Braxton and Angelina," Madame Forte replied. "Vincent Forte is their father... But not Charles's... I'm afraid I don't remember who his father is... But.. I love him just the same..."

"That's good to know." Atticus said.

* * *

Mrs. Jenkins dropped her glasses again, she turned a painting upside down as she continued to dust. Pocahontas and Cherry came to see the woman.

"We must find a way to warn my people to stop this..." Pocahontas said in warning.

"Leave it to Johnny," Mrs. Jenkins soothed them. "He gave you his word as a gentlemen, my dears. You can stake your life on that."

"Um, ma'am, the painting is upside down." Atticus said.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Jenkins looked back at it. "It looks fine to me!"

"Jean..." Madame Forte sighed, giving her friend her glasses back.

Mrs. Jenkins put them on and saw the upside down painting. "Well now, who was careless enough to put this upside down?"

"Um, Mrs. Jenkins, do your glasses fall off from time to time?" Atticus asked.

"These bloomin' glasses don't know how to stay still." Mrs. Jenkins snorted.

"I always tell her she needs new ones, but she doesn't listen to me." Madame Forte chuckled, teasing her friend.

"I wonder why." Atticus said.

"Um, Mrs. Jenkins, if you don't mind me asking, do you have any living relatives?" Cherry asked, feeling like Mrs. Jenkins could be blood related to Mrs. Potts. "Any blood relatives?"

"My children are with their grandfather right now," Mrs. Jenkins replied. "I have 12."

"Do you have a daughter named Angela?"

"Yes, actually," Mrs. Jenkins smiled. "She loves to help her mum when it comes to tea parties."

"Her daughter could be the same Angela." Atticus whispered.

* * *

Pocahontas wanted to be left alone, so she went outside to have a think.

"This must be difficult for her." Patch said.

"I'm sure she'll be okay..." Cherry whispered.

"I sure hope so." Patch said.

"We should just let her alone until she needs us." Cherry advised.

"Okay." Patch said.

* * *

Madame Forte and Mrs. Jenkins continued to clean until Rolfe came back, speaking that his meeting with the King and Queen was a disaster.

"Looks like the meeting didn't go well." Patch said.

"It didn't," Rolfe sighed. "Where's Pocahontas? I have to tell her she's been invited to a hunt ball..."

"She's in the backyard." Cherry replied, gesturing to the back door.

"Thank you." Rolfe walked off, going to see the Indian.

"Flabberdy-Jacks..." Mrs. Jenkins muttered quietly.

"What's wrong?" Patch asked. "What's the hunter's ball?"

"It's bad news for Pocahontas, especially since it involves bear batting." Atticus said.

Pocahontas and John Rolfe came back through the doors. They explained everything and Pocahontas was willing go through with it. They all had to look their best as they were going to meet with royalty.


	6. Chapter 6

Pocahontas and John Rolfe came back through the doors. They explained everything and Pocahontas was willing go through with it. They all had to look their best as they were going to meet with royalty. Mrs. Jenkins and Madame Forte looked for some women's clothes for the girls to borrow while Rolfe would look for something for Atticus to wear. It was hard to find something in Atticus's size, but Rolfe was finally able to find a suit for him that looked like he would look like a prince.

"What color do you prefer, Atticus?" Rolfe asked as he found some clothes that would be Atticus's size.

"Mm... Red." Atticus said.

Rolfe gave a nod, then gave him a red suit to wear.

"John Rolfe, Atticus!" Pocahontas came in then, wearing frilly pink underclothes.

Rolfe gasped at the sight, a little embarrassed.

"How do I look?" Pocahontas giggled, thinking this was an English outfit.

"Oh... Lovely..." Rolfe covered his eyes. "In your... Underwear..."

Atticus covered Patch's eyes with his left hand while he covered his own eyes with his right hand. "Um, Mrs. Jenkins!" he called out.

The woman came by after a crash and she was alarmed to see Pocahontas dressed like that.

"Oh, my dear!" Mrs. Jenkins came to take Pocahontas away back to the dressing room. "Come along now, let's go finish your dressing..."

"That was embarrassing." Atticus muttered.

"Tell me out it..." Patch shuddered a little.

"Let's get back to business now, gents..." Rolfe said as he looked for more clothes for Atticus.

* * *

Pocahontas stared at the clothes she was going to have to wear now.

"For some reason, this is making me think of Prudence and Cinderella when the Prince and Atticus had to go before the preparations for the spring banquet." Cherry murmured to herself.

Mrs. Jenkins began to help them with getting dressed. Pocahontas was playing with a corset, wondering how to wear it. Mrs. Jenkins chuckled, then helped get her and Cherry together so they would look suitable enough to meet royalty.

Meeko and Flit watched of how it all worked. Cherry and Pocahontas grunted with the tightening of the corsets and they were forced into fluffy and pretty dresses to look dressed for royals. Mrs. Jenkins assured them that she believed that the King would be impressed with their new looks. Meeko tried to mimic of what Mrs. Jenkins did to Pocahontas and Cherry while standing on top of a mirror.

Mrs. Jenkins placed golden heels on the girls which were the best shoes she had for them. Madame Forte decided to do their make-up. Mrs. Jenkins lost her glasses again and accidentally used Flit as a perfume bottle.

 _'What is with this woman?'_ Flit thought.

Mrs. Jenkins and Madame Forte then did the girls' hair. Meeko, Flit, and Percy flinched at all the possible hairstyles before the final one.

"Well, the styles were, um... Interesting." Meeko said.

"You're kidding, right?" Percy scoffed.

"The styles were horrifying." Flit said.

Rolfe then decided to teach Pocahontas how to dance. Atticus and Cherry joined in.

* * *

A little while later, it was about time to go to meet the King and Queen, Flit tried to get Pocahontas to wear her late mother's necklace since it was an important part of her. But since it wasn't jewelry that any of the other people that would be there would like to see, Pocahontas decided to leave it behind. Rolfe smiled as he hooked up a golden necklace around Pocahontas's neck that had a jade at the end of it. Flit sighed as he kept Pocahontas's necklace.

Cherry patted her purple clothes down, she would prefer black or blue, but at least it wasn't pink. "Oh, Pocahontas, that's a nice necklace."

Pocahontas nodded in agreement. "It's beautiful."

"Almost ready," Madame Forte called as Mrs. Jenkins walked in to fetch Pocahontas. "We just need a few more finishing touches and we'll meet King James and his Queen."

* * *

 _'Wow, Atticus kind of looks like a prince with those clothes he's wearing.'_ Patch thought as he saw his owner in the proper clothes.

Rolfe dressed in golden and red clothes. "Well, I hope this works out for everybody."

"I'm sure it will, Johnny... Don't be such a worry wart..." Madame Forte chuckled as she tried to get Charles down for a nap.

"Yeah, I'm sure that everything will work out just fine." Atticus said.

Rolfe noticed Uti once he got his hat on and walked over to the Indian bodyguard. "How do we look? Pretty good, eh?" he chuckled sheepishly.

Uti glanced at them.

"Say, I thought you were getting dressed..." Rolfe tried to tease Uti.

Uti gestured to the blue paint on his cheekbones, showing that was his way of presenting himself for the King and Queen.

"I guess that's his way of showing that he's already dressed." Atticus said.

"Well... He's right, he looks great," Rolfe shrugged. "Just don't talk too much tonight and we'll be fine."

Uti glanced at him, then looked behind them as Cherry and Pocahontas were coming down. Pocahontas had a vanilla and golden dress with her hair up and she looked like a completely different person. Cherry wore a glittering and poofy purple gown and had white gloves on with her hair straightened out and she had silver jewelry and not too much make-up to make her look evil or overbearing. Rolfe took off his hat and met the girls at the bottom of the stairs as they would walk down to meet the boys and go to the kingdom.

"Wow, you both look beautiful." Atticus said.

"I agree..." Rolfe gave a nod.

"Yeah, I feel like a giant cupcake..." Cherry mumbled.

Rolfe smiled to Pocahontas and noticed she seemed slightly pale.

"It's called powder..." Pocahontas said, touching her face.

Rolfe smiled, then linked arms with Pocahontas to get them going.

"We're coming too!" Patch called with Meeko, Flit, and Percy, but Mrs. Jenkins shut the door once Rolfe, Pocahontas, Cherry, and Atticus left.

"Aww!" Patch whined.

"I'll put on some tea!" Mrs. Jenkins told the animals.

Madame Forte was carrying her infant son. "I hope the nanny understands I have to stay later with Charles."

"I'm sure she will, dear." Mrs. Jenkins smiled to her best friend.

* * *

Patch, Percy, Meeko and Flit were all now at a table, very bored.


	7. Chapter 7

The horse carriage took the humans over to meet with the king and queen. They were almost there and this time, the travel wouldn't last for more than one day. Too bad this was before cars and automobiles were invented.

"That looks like Cinderella's new castle." Cherry pointed out once they looked to the royal estate they were going to visit.

"Yeah, you're right." Atticus said as soon as he saw the royal estate.

Pocahontas and Rolfe joined hands once they got out of the carriage.

"Are you guys ready?" Rolfe asked Cherry and Atticus.

"Ready as we'll ever be..." Cherry said softly.

* * *

They all walked up the steps as names were announced to the King and Queen like a grand party. They were all next now.

"John Rolfe and Princess Pocahontas with guests Atticus Fudo and Cherry Butler," the tiny herald announced from a paper, making the crowd gasp. "And Utam... Uttata... Ultimatum... Old Tomato..."

"Try Uti." Rolfe suggested as they went down the steps.

"Oh, thank you, sir," the herald chuckled. "And Uti... Jacket required, sir..."

"That's not going to be a problem for him." Atticus said.

The crowd couldn't help but stare at Pocahontas when Rolfe walked with her. Pocahontas was quietly reciting greetings once they were coming to the royal couple and their dog in their thrones. Rolfe and Atticus bowed before the King and Queen while Cherry curtsied. Pocahontas just stood there, she was frozen and unsure of what to do. The King looked impatient and unimpressed, but his wife seemed rather polite and happy.

* * *

"Welcome to England, Pocahontas, Cherry, and Atticus." Queen Anne greeted warmly.

"Thank you, your grace." Cherry and Atticus thanked her while in their stance.

Pocahontas followed suit.

 _'Thank goodness that the queen is nice.'_ Atticus thought.

"What do you think of my Kingdom, hmm?" King James asked, feeling full of himself.

"I think you are a great king to have so many subjects, your majesty, and the loyalty of so many good men." Pocahontas answered with a sincere smile.

"Did you hear that!?" King James smiled down at his dog who seemed to be trying to sleep throughout this and to his lovely wife. "They think I am a great king! Oh, what delightful children!" he then laughed. "Charming! Absolutely charming!"

"Your excellency," Cherry spoke up. "Please stop this armada."

"Yes, please." Atticus added in.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes," King James nodded to them. "But right now, I can't be rude and ignore my guests, can I? No, we shall discuss it later!"

Cherry and Pocahontas sighed.

"For now my dears," King James sat back down with a chuckle. "Enjoy the ball."

The four bowed back to him, then went to go mingle and possibly dance.

"Well, we'll be able to talk to him later on." Atticus said.

Cherry and Pocahontas felt very suffocated and claustrophobic with the people coming over to crowd and see them. Luckily Atticus and Rolfe took them out of the way. Uti looked to the fussing, but he then had a small smile.

"May the dance begin!" a man called, summoning the orchestra to play.

 _'Sounds like it's time to dance.'_ Atticus thought.

"I don't dance..." Cherry said as she fanned herself with the fan she has.

Pocahontas did her best to follow these dance steps with the villagers native to this land. Even girls wanted to dance with Uti. Rolfe finally came to dance with Pocahontas and so they did.

* * *

"I'll teach you." Atticus said, offering his hand to her.

Cherry sighed, she set her fan aside and took his hand to dance for a change. "Did your cousins under the sea ever dance?" she asked, curiously.

"I think she did, but I learned dancing from Jessica." Atticus said before he began to teach her how to dance.

Cherry got used to the dancing, despite saying she didn't do it, she seemed to be pretty good. "I took dance classes when I was younger..."

Radcliffe made an appearance at the ball and grinned darkly. He was going to steal a dance with the girls whenever he would get the chance.

"I can tell." Atticus said while they continued to dance.

Cherry glared once she saw Radcliffe with Pocahontas. "I hate that man so much..."

Pocahontas stopped dancing with Radcliffe and walked away from him at a good time after he brought up John Smith being dead. It made her very sad and angry now and Rolfe came in to try to make it all better.

"I am so glad that Radcliffe is going to be sent to prison." Atticus said.

"What?" Cherry looked at him, a little confused.

Atticus reminds her about what happens to Radcliffe.

"I haven't really seen this movie before yet..." Cherry explained with a whisper.

A bell rang at the top of the stairs and the herald came with an announcement. "Dinner is served."

"Oh no, not this scene." Atticus whispered.

"Do I wanna know?" Cherry asked as she suddenly felt hungry.

"Let's just say we're about to get a performance with some singing and bear batting." Atticus said.

"Bear batting?" Cherry wondered as the others left to report to the dining hall.

Atticus whispered of what bear batting was and where it made Cherry's eyes widen from shock.

"Not even I'm that heinous!" Cherry exclaimed.

* * *

The herald took Pocahontas and Cherry to sit next to each other on the right from King James as it was customary.

"Your grace," Pocahontas spoke after they curtsied and sat down. "Perhaps now we might discuss-"

Fanfare was suddenly heard and the light shined on Radcliffe as he had something to say.

"Your Royal Highnesses," Radcliffe tried to look presentable and charming for the king and queen. "Lords and Ladies of the court... And our distinguished guests from the from the forests of the New World..."

Pocahontas and Cherry glared at him before he left and they were going to be given dinner and show. Atticus knew exactly what was coming next and where he already didn't like it and knew that Pocahontas and Cherry wouldn't like it either. There were creepy jesters in black and white as they had a disturbing song for the crowd.

 _'Oh, no, these two.'_ Atticus thought.

The others clapped for joy, but Pocahontas and Cherry looked confused and a little bewiledered by the performance. Atticus continued to look concerned he knew of who these two worked for. There were very strange magic tricks. Cherry looked very disturbed, she knew this was a magic show, but it just looked freaky to her than it should have. These clowns or jesters or whatever they were were very odd and sort of nonsensical.

 _'These two may be evil, but while performing their unusual song.'_ Atticus thought.

Radcliffe even joined in and he was trying to deceive the King and Queen into not trusting Cherry and Pocahontas.

 _'I knew it.'_ Atticus thought.

A bear was shown in chains and it deeply upset Pocahontas no doubt, especially when the crowd was laughing like it was the most funniest thing they had ever seen. Pocahontas and Cherry decided they had enough of this.

"Stop this!" Pocahontas demanded, then went to soothe the poor bear. "This is torture!"

"This is an animal," King James chuckled like the bear didn't have any feelings. "Nothing more."

"It's still a helpless animal that deserves better treatment!" Cherry snapped.

"Sit down at once or we'll overlook this savage behavior!" King James demanded, now angry with the girls.

"Oh please, you call this a savage behavior, you people that are acting like savages treating that poor animal so badly!" Atticus retorted.

"He's right!" Pocahontas snapped. "You and your people are the barbarians!"

" **WHAT!?** " King James growled at them.

"Sire, don't let those savages get away with it, they even corrupted that poor boy." Radcliffe whispered to the King.

"I heard that, you liar!" Atticus exclaimed.

"SEIZE THEM!" King James commanded.

A bunch of soldiers came to collect Cherry, Pocahontas, and Atticus. Uti came to the soldiers and made them all fly, growling at them for trying to harm the girls.

"Savages!" Radcliffe sneered.

The crowd seemed to now turn on and dislike the three of them as they tried to get away from the commotion.

"Take them to the tower!" King James growled.

"That's it, no time for holding back." Atticus said before rolling up his sleeves, telling Cherry one thing.

"No, Your Majesty, please, it was a misunderstanding!" Rolfe tried to tell James, but the soldiers blocked him.

"Push me no farther or face treason." King James threatened before going off.

"Where exactly do your loyalties lie?" Radcliffe taunted.

The soldiers grabbed Cherry and Pocahontas to take them away while they had Atticus and Uti down on the floor with swords in between their neck space.

'I can't believe this, come on Atticus, you can take these guys, you have the strength of Hercules.' Atticus thought as he began to get up.

"Let go of us!" Cherry cried out.

"John Rolfe!" Pocahontas cried as they were being taken away. "John Rolfe!"

Radcliffe grinned darkly that the girls were being disposed of. Atticus began to look like he was too much for the guards. The guards kept trying to hold them down as Pocahontas and Cherry were being taken away. This would be spread through the news by tonight and tomorrow. Atticus was able to escape with John Rolfe and getting away by the carriage.

"This is very stressful... The poor girls..." Rolfe sighed as the girls were taken away like they were wild animals.

"We'll rescue them, but first we need to come up with a plan." Atticus said.

"What sort of plan?" Rolfe asked.

"I'll tell you as soon as we get to your house." Atticus said.

Rolfe nodded.

* * *

Mrs. Jenkins was gently cleaning up around, luckily not breaking anything this time, possibly because the animals caught every piece of china before it could fall and smash.

"Yeesh, this lady seriously needs new glasses." Patch said.

"Mrs. Jenkins, I'm back!" Rolfe called gently.

"Ah, there you are, Johnny," Mrs. Jenkins smiled, but she did indeed notice something missing. "Where are the girls?"

"They've been sent to prison." Atticus said.

"What?" Mrs. Jenkins sounded devastated.

Flit, Meeko, Patch, and Percy were shocked and appalled.

"But don't worry, I have plan." Atticus said.

"I'll make some tea." Mrs. Jenkins went off.

Rolfe sighed, he was very worried about the girls, especially Pocahontas. He really grew attached to her. Then a shadowy figure jumped off the wall in the backyard.

"He's finally here." Atticus said, looking at the time and knowing that a certain someone would arrive.

"Who's there?" Rolfe asked, a little in warning.

The dark, cloaked figure came up to them mysteriously, but didn't hurt them.

"Right on time, John Smith." Atticus said.

"Yes... Come with me..." John Smith replied, trying not to seem surprised that Atticus knew who he was. "Get your boat, we're going for a ride."

"I beg your pardon?" Rolfe looked a little gobsmacked.

"Get your boat..." Smith repeated sharply.


	8. Chapter 8

The next thing they knew, they were in a boat, heading to the prison that Pocahontas and Cherry were taken to. Atticus began to tell them his plan of how to rescue the girls.

"I just hope this works..." Rolfe sighed as he rowed the boat, going under the open door and they could get into the foggy atmosphere.

"Well, we're about to find out." Atticus whispered.

"HALT!" a soldier called. "Who goes there?"

"John Rolfe and Atticus Fudo," the man introduced himself, standing on the boat, but not in a way to tip it over. "We have a prisoner." He then slit his throat with his finger, implying that this 'prisoner' deserved a death sentence.

A soldier chuckled evilly. "Open the gate!"

 _'Perfect,'_ Atticus thought. _'The plan is working so far.'_

The gate was opened, allowing them to pass.

"Part one of the plan complete." Atticus whispered.

Rolfe nodded, then went to stop the boat and try to make it seem like he disliked John Smith so he wouldn't seem suspicious of their possible new friendship. He and Atticus at least helped him out to put him in jail. The soldier glanced at John Smith, but then John Smith put his old-time handcuffs on him and gave him a blow to the face, making the soldier fall into the water.

"Nice one." Atticus said.

"He's escaping, catch him!" Rolfe commanded.

The soldiers went to go after John Smith.

Rolfe smirked once he saw the cell door keys and swiped them and ran with the boy and hummingbird escort. "Now find her, boys."

"Wait for us, boys!" Percy barked.

"Ooh..." Meeko felt a memory come up as he saw one of the soldiers drop his helmet.

"MEEKO!" Percy growled at him.

Meeko smirked and put the helmet on the dog. "A perfect fit!"

"Meeko, this is no time to play around!" Patch barked.

"Sorry..." Meeko chuckled, going up the stairs with him.

Percy actually liked how the helmet looked before it slammed down on him and trapped him. Rolfe kept running up with Flit and Atticus to find the girls and save them.

* * *

"Their prison cell should be close by by now." Atticus said.

Four soldiers walked down the halls, but Rolfe leaned against the wall with the animals and Atticus to avoid being seen. Once they left, they kept running. Flit came to a prison door and looked inside of the barred window to see who they were looking for. He kept searching for the right door, so far, no girls, but soon, he would find them.

"I found them!" Flit called out. "They're in this one!"

Uti glanced at the hummingbird while Cherry and Pocahontas sulked until they saw him.

"Flit!"

Rolfe and Atticus then unlocked the door to free the girls.

"John!" Pocahontas was very happy to see him and rushed to him.

"We're here to rescue you, girls and Uti." Atticus said.

"I knew you'd come!" Pocahontas smiled.

Rolfe seemed to lovingly smile back as he held the Indian woman.

"What took you so long?" Cherry joked slightly.

"So sorry, but the main man had to arrive for us to come and rescue you to." Atticus said.

"There's no time, we must go." Rolfe stated urgently.

"Main man?" Pocahontas and Cherry wondered what he meant by that.

The cloaked figure stood by the door and removed his hood to reveal himself to the girls.

Pocahontas gasped in shock. "John Smith?" She walked up to him to see if it was really him and in fact, it was.

"We thought you were dead." Cherry said to the man.

"Greatly exaggerated." John Smith joked.

Soldiers were heard then and they sounded like they had swords.

"Sounds like we've got company." Atticus said.

"Let's go!" John Smith whispered loudly so they wouldn't get in trouble for breaking the girls out of prison.

The soldiers came down the hall as Atticus made a cloth into many knots for them to climb down out of the prison and to quickly get downstairs before they could get caught.

 _'This should be much easier than going through the door.'_ Atticus thought.

"How about the animals use the rope as a distraction and we go out the door?" Cherry suggested as Meeko already started to climb down.

"Excellent." Atticus said.

* * *

They all quickly went through with their plan. Hopefully they wouldn't get caught. As soon as they were all out, Smith taunted the soldiers and locked them in Cherry and Pocahontas's old prison cell.

Rolfe kept a sword out as they came to the stairs and as he anticipated, there were soldiers coming after them. "I'll take care of it." he told the others, allowing them to go on without them and he fought the soldiers.

"How come he gets to have all the fun?" Atticus asked.

"You don't have a sword." Cherry pointed out to him.

Smith looked down and saw a loose board, he was able to get it out and he gave it to Atticus to possibly use against the soldiers.

"This'll work." Atticus said.

Rolfe kept trying to ward off the soldiers, but when Atticus came with the board, they all fell down into a barrel of hay.

"Oh, very stylish." Rolfe chuckled at the display.

Uti jumped down by soldiers on horses and he held their heads as they tried to run for him and he wasn't completely emotionless about this. He even ran their heads together, making them fall to the ground instantly, allowing everyone to pass through without any trouble.

Pocahontas and the two Johns got on the horses, with Patch, Percy, Meeko, and Flit. Cherry sat behind Pocahontas before they would ride into their escape. Atticus and Uti followed them not riding on the horses plus this was another way of exercise.

"Riding or running?" Rolfe asked jokingly, but he couldn't have the time or humor to do it now.

The soldiers were heard yelling before they could make their get away. The gate was about to close before they could escape, but Percy was clanging and bouncing around with the helmet and hit the guard on the head and opened the gate right back up again so they could get out of here. Uti and Atticus could make the bridge before it would fall and get destroyed in the process.

* * *

"Yes, we made it out." Atticus said.

Percy in the helmet hit Uti's head, but it didn't even knock him out as he kept running with Atticus. They were all now getting settled and Patch taught Percy and Meeko a way to cover their tracks. It made him remember of when he had to go with his parents, brothers, and sisters to escape Cruella, Horace, and Jasper, except this time, there wasn't any snow.

"Great trick, Patch." Meeko said.

* * *

In a house, Pocahontas and Cherry had questions for John Smith.

"John Smith, if you didn't die, then what happened to you?" Cherry asked.

"Radcliffe convinced the king I was the traitor," Smith replied, nearly sneering at the mention of the fat idiot. "I had to stay hidden, let them continue to believe that I was dead."

Pocahontas hugged the first white man she met, feeling more attached to him. "I've missed you so much..."

"I thought of you every day..." Smith whispered in return.

"Looks like they're very happy to see each other again." Patch said.

Pocahontas was indeed happy to see him again, but she seemed to had moved on due to him being gone for so long. Rolfe was playing with a leaf rake.

"I just wish we could've had time to change..." Cherry grunted, feeling very hot and stupid in her dress.

"I agree." Atticus said.

Pocahontas and the Johns were now discussing about the Powhatan tribe and how they needed to help them.

"Are they going to go back and confront the king or runaway?" Patch asked.

Pocahontas felt torn about what might and would happen from whatever path she would chose, so she ran off, passing Uti. Uti had little concern for Pocahontas, but stayed still, folding his arms.

"Pocahontas!" Rolfe ran after the woman.

Patch ran off after her to find out of which path she was going to choose.

"Boy, get back here!" Percy called.

"Let him follow her." Atticus said.

Rolfe came to the end of the forest and looked around, unable to find Pocahontas in the fog. There were many trees and the woman almost seemed invisible. Smith rushed over to help, but Rolfe restrained him.

"Let her go." Rolfe told Smith.

"He's right, she has to do this on her own, when she comes back, we'll find out what her answer is." Atticus said.

Smith glanced at the two. "If you guys don't care about her safety..."

"Don't you _dare_ tell me I don't care about her!" Rolfe snapped at him.

Smith blinked at him, he then had a knowing and teasing smirk. "You love her..."

Rolfe glanced back, a little taken back by that.

"She has to choose whether she is going to confront the king or not." Atticus said.

Cherry caught up to the guys. "Where'd Pocahontas go?"

"Out there, but she has to be alone right now." Rolfe replied.

"Yes..." Smith agreed with him for a change.

* * *

Patch continued to follow Pocahontas to see which path she was going to choose. Pocahontas kept running, she even slid her shoes off as she tried to contemplate what to do next in her life. She looked around as the wind from her tribe blew around her and she heard the voice of her dear friend Nakoma. She was told not to forget the land. Pocahontas smiled, she then chose one path and decided to go down that one. Patch smiled knowing what path she chose, but still followed her, so then he could be sure. Pocahontas carried her skirt as she went along and saw a willow tree.

It reminded her so much of home and she wanted to see her Grandmother Willow so much right then. She then sighed as she felt homesick and a little torn about the paths, even if she agreed to her true home and this place was not home to her and her heart was not set there. Like the old saying goes: Home is where the heart is.

"You miss your home, don't you?" Patch asked, even if Pocahontas couldn't understand him.

Pocahontas looked down to the puppy. "Patch, what are you doing here?"

Patch began to paw at her necklace and looking like he was trying to take it off her neck. Pocahontas looked at her reflection in the water. She looked very different and wasn't herself. She then decided to take the power and make-up off. The wind blew as she was slowly becoming her natural self. Patch was very happy that Pocahontas decided to become her natural self.

Pocahontas hugged Patch as she was very deep in thought. "Listen to the spirit within..." she whispered to herself.

The fog slightly cleared and it almost looked as though Pocahontas's true self was in the water's reflection. The only thing clear was that she had nothing to lose or fear as the past was gone. She then stood up and removed the braids holding her hair back and let her ebony hair run wild within the wind.

"Come on, let's go and tell the others what your answer is." Patch said.

* * *

Flit flew over with a smile, making Pocahontas very happy to see him.

"There you are!" Meeko trilled as he rushed with Percy.

Pocahontas smiled and hugged all of the animals.

"Guys, she's made her decision on what she's going to do." Patch said.

"What's she going to do then, lad?" Percy asked Patch.

"I think she's going to confront the king." Patch said.

Percy nodded firmly. "Let's get her to those human men then."

"I agree." Meeko chirped.

Flit flew between the dogs and raccoon. "She's ready, you guys!"

"Great!" Patch cheered.

Rolfe, Smith, Cherry, Atticus, and Uti waited for Pocahontas to return with her answer. Even Uti seemed to smile once the Indian woman came back.

"I'm going back." Pocahontas told her human friends, bravely.

"They'll hang you." Smith reminded her, being familiar with the situation.

"But they'll be the first to fall." Pocahontas didn't seem to be at all afraid of the consequences, she was just willing to face them.

"They won't listen to us, Pocahontas," Cherry added. "I might not be Indian like you, but look at us... You know what Radcliffe said about you being a savage because you were different than them and you couldn't be trusted."

"Cherry's right, Pocahontas." Smith agreed.

"How can they respect my culture if they haven't seen it?" Pocahontas then asked.

"This is insane, this is nuts, guys, tell her she's crazy!" Smith looked to the others with Pocahontas's determination and endurance.

"She isn't crazy, she's right." Atticus said.

"No, John Smith is right," Rolfe said, walking to the woman, feeling in love with her. "You're crazy." he said to her.

Pocahontas smiled to him, despite being called crazy. Smith face-palmed. This just wasn't his day.

"Even if she is crazy, we have to confront the king and tell him the truth." Atticus said.

"Yes..." Rolfe then took out Pocahontas's old necklace, knowing the woman had emotional attachment to it. "I thought you may need whatever power this holds for you," he then laced it back around her neck comfortably. "I think it's time you and your friends taught society a lesson."

Pocahontas gave a nod. "I have decided."

"Let's go then and get ourselves comfortable." Cherry declared as dawn approached.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

When the sun came up, everyone got changed.


	9. Chapter 9

Pocahontas was with Cherry, hiding in a tree with their natural clothes as the guards passed. It was time to have a word with King James and Queen Anne. As soon as the guards left, they carefully climbed the stone walls.

"Hear Ye, Hear Ye!" the herald called from inside the castle. "The High Court of King James will herewith commence!"

Before business could get started, the doors opened, showing the girls and the people gasped at the sight of them, though not dressed very formerly to be welcomed into royalty.

"Cherry and Pocahontas!" King James called, standing from his throne. "Guards! Guards!"

"I wouldn't waste your breath, Your Highness." Atticus said.

Rolfe and Uti came in, holding the guards in his arms like they were weak as mortal children.

"Surely his majesty wouldn't refuse an audience with a visiting princess." Cherry taunted slightly.

"James..." Queen Anne gently called to her husband.

King James groaned, but he sat down tensely.

"I don't think he's going to refuse." Atticus smirked.

"Your Grace, if you insist on war, my people will fight to the last warrior," Pocahontas said as she walked down the aisle with Cherry. "There is nothing to be gained, but much to be lost, for all of us."

"There is no gold, is there?" Queen Anne asked, though she didn't sound as greedy or power hungry as her husband thankfully.

King James wasn't sure what to say. "Radcliffe assured me..."

"That I was dead?" John Smith's voice was heard, shocking the crowd. "Was it true?"

Everyone, but Atticus, Cherry, Pocahontas, Rolfe, and Uti were surprised to see John Smith alive.

"Radcliffe has lied to you about everything." Smith continued, still shocking the crowd.

King James looked to his people, kind of unsure what to do, but looked angry and annoyed.

"There are many voices around you," Cherry said to him. "But you must listen to your own voice."

"Why do you two speak out when so many doubt you, even when it could mean your life?" King James looked to the two girls.

Everyone looked to Pocahontas and Cherry to find out their answer.

"Because we speak the truth." the girls finally said together.

The crowd seemed to get louder with their murmurs.

"SILENCE!" King James commanded. "Radcliffe has left, we must stop him!"

"But it's too late." Queen Anne reminded her husband.

"We must try." Pocahontas said boldly.

Atticus knew that this was going to end well, but not for Radcliffe.

* * *

It was getting dark outside, due to the incoming rain. There were ships about in the harbor. Radcliffe was commanding sailors on a boat to go out into the world and rid it of the 'savages' he spoke highly of it.

"Riders approaching!" a man called, seeing from his telescope.

Radcliffe shoved the man over and looked through it see Pocahontas and the two Johns on horseback. "Smith!" he called in surprise of his former best man. "Raise anchor! Cast off!"

A sailor did as told.

"He's trying to get away." Atticus said as he was running by Pocahontas's right side.

Radcliffe pushed the walking board int othe water as the boat was slowly drifting off into the water to make their escaping getaway.

"I think not!" Smith called as he made his horse jump onto the boat, making the sailors look surprised and afraid.

"I thought he was dead!" one man called.

"I'm the ghost of John Smith!" the man taunted as he took out a sword, making his horse whiny up as lightning flashed. "Run for your lives!"

The soldiers yelled, actually beleving he was a ghost and jumped into the water to abandon ship. Atticus jumped and was able to make it to the ship, without falling off. Pocahontas grabbed onto a rope and swung herself onto the boat. She dodged a sword strike as she climbed up further.

"Guys, wait!" Meeko came to the edge of the dock.

Percy came too, but he went too far and was about to fall into the water. Meeko grabbed the dog's tail, keeping him from drowning.

"We should stay here, so then, neither of us don't drown." Patch said.

Uti picked them up as it started to rain and he jumped in with them.

"Aren't you going too?" Patch asked Cherry.

"I don't know how to swim." Cherry said, looking down at him.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Patch said.

Rolfe saw they might need some help, so he jumped into the water himself. Atticus was ready to fight any of Radcliffe's men, even Radcliffe himself. Rolfe clung to the anchor as it rose up and the rain was starting to get heavier with the drops. Atticus faced two of Radcliffe's men and where they were going to be surprised by how strong he was.

* * *

"Who started the party without me?" Rolfe asked after Smith tossed him a sword to fight against sailors.

"You call this a party?" Smith scoffed at him.

"You're not having any fun?"

* * *

A loud thunderclap came as Flit came up with Meeko, Percy, and Patch on top of Uti's head like it was no big deal or problem for him to carry them on his head. The animals then ambushed and went to help the humans face against the sailors.

"You two wanna tangle with me?" Atticus asked with a smirk as it looked like they had cornered him.

The sailors came with their swords, ready to slice them. Meeko saw a filled up mop bucket and pushed it over, making slippery water come to the three sailors, but they slipped and fell instantly. A sailor tried to cut down Flit, but the hummingbird kept flying over and over and the man fell overboard into the water.

The two sailor men that were facing Atticus, swung their swords at him, but they just broke and he sent them both flying into the ocean with an uppercut on both of them. Uti picked up a couple of sailors by their ankles before dropping them into the water, totally emotionless.

A sailor was trying to get Pocahontas, but she kept avoiding him. She made the British flag fall as she swung down, but hit the deck literally. The sailor laughed as he was about to strike her, but Rolfe clashed his sword against him, making them both never harm Pocahontas.

"Drop the anchor!" Rolfe called to her.

Pocahontas went to do just that as the men kept fighting.

"This is the most fun I've ever had." Atticus said.

Pocahontas made the anchor drop and it looked like the ships were going to crash together in the thunderstorm.

"Now, where's Radcliffe?" Atticus asked.

* * *

The lightning flashed rapidly behind the British flag as Pocahontas kept a sharp eye out. The flag ripped open as Radcliffe snarled behind it and he ripped it enough to destroy it and Pocahontas looked up with fear as she was on the floor and it looked like this man was going to kill her.

"Now, I can finally get rid of you, you savage!" Radcliffe snarled as he lowered his blade before striking her down.

"Pocahontas, watch out!" Atticus called out.

Radcliffe was close to striking her down.

Smith grabbed his cape however and had a sword in hand. "Mind if I cut in?"

Radcliffe glared at him and the two now had their own sword fight.

"Go John Smith!" Atticus cheered.

It looked bad for a moment when Radcliffe slammed his blade down, but still missed Smith. Smith then got up and fought right back with no problem.

"Wahoo! Yeah, go John Smith!" Atticus continued to cheer.

John Smith and Radcliffe kept fighting, they wouldn't stop until one of them would fall in defeat. Everyone just had to hope that it would be John Smith to come out on top. Smith gave Radcliffe a blow to the stomach and took his sword away from him, threatening to cut him into pieces.

"Please don't hurt me, Smith!" Radcliffe groaned slightly as he got on the floor, begging and pleading. "I was just doing my duty. Surely you know a good soldier always follows orders..."

John Smith gave him a look, then gave up the extra sword.

"No, don't! He's trying to deceive you!" Atticus called out to Smith.

John Smith was sure Atticus was right as Radcliffe then broke his own vow and unleashed a pistol to the good man.

"As I was saying, I never liked you, Smith!" Radcliffe snarled after making a promise to actually kill the man. "I hereby sentence you to death! Goodbye, Smith!"

John Smith instantly ducked down as a band came in the way, dragging Radcliffe out of the way. Cherry and John Rolfe jumped down together to show they had caused the impact.

"Very stylish." Smith smirked.

"I learn from the best." Rolfe chuckled as he walked over to the other John.

* * *

"I think you look better this way..." Cherry said to Radcliffe as he was dangling above the drowning water.

"I agree, it suits you very well," Atticus said to Radcliffe as well. "And I'm sure that the king will be just so glad to see you."

"Pity," Smith shook his head. "I so would've preferred to see you hang."

Radcliffe kept screaming as his cape couldn't hold up his fat body for much longer.

"We better get him down." Cherry said.

"Way ahead of you, Cherry." John Smith said as he struck his sword against the rope, making Radcliffe fall into the water.

"Oh, Radcliffe is so going to be in for a big surprise when he gets back to England." Atticus said.

"Oh, how I wish we could see the look on his face when he gets arrested." Patch added.

"We did it, buddy!" Meeko cheered as he danced with a reluctant Percy.

"Yes,... Yes... Good show..." Percy rolled his eyes slightly.

Radcliffe tried to get himself up to safety, then climbed up the steps of dry land, only to see the King with several guards to arrest him.

* * *

"You'll need a new name in your new home," Rolfe told Pocahontas. "What to call you?"

"Umm... How about Rebecca?" Cherry suggested, staying close to history.

Pocahontas was upset by the forced name change, but she actually liked the sound of that. "I like it."

"That's great." Atticus said.

"Looks like she's getting used to the outside world." Patch added.

"Homesickness is serious business..." Cherry nodded, she could understand and relate to the situation.

* * *

King James sneered at Radcliffe once he crawled up to safety.

"Y-Your Majesty, the fugitives are getting away!" Radcliffe cried out. "They've sabotaged the Armada! Stop them!"

However, King James put handcuffs on him, now seeing that he was wrong to trust this man. "No more lies..." he snarled. "Arrest him!"

The guards went to take Radcliffe away and put him back to jail.

* * *

Cherry had a tissue by her eyes, falsely sad. "And he came so highly recommended..." she quoted Wiggins from the first movie, unable to resist saying that.

"Bye-Bye, Radcliffe, have a nice time in prison!" Atticus and Patch called out.


	10. Chapter 10

Later in the Kingdom, the crowd cheered for everybody. The people were praising John Smith, Cherry, Atticus, and even Patch. Many women were fawning over John Smith as they wanted to speak with him for his journey and of the rumors of his death. Pocahontas watched this, she hoped that John Smith would understand that she was now in love with John Rolfe.

"Should we get John Smith and Pocahontas back together?" Patch asked.

"I don't think so," Cherry said softly to the Dalmatian puppy. "In history, Pocahontas goes with John Rolfe and they have a son named Thomas... We best not interfere with the legend."

"I agree it's for the best." Atticus said.

"Darn..." Patch understood, but was disappointed a little.

John Rolfe came out to look at the view, making Pocahontas smile to him instantly. She decided to talk with him.

"How do you guys feel about being knighted?" Cherry asked Atticus and Patch since the King and Queen decided to reward them while Cherry had already been knighted by Queen Mousetoria after she met The Great Mouse Detective with her other friend.

"We'd love to be knighted!" Atticus and Patch cheered.

"The Queen thought it'd be nice..." Cherry shrugged to them with a smile.

"What does it mean to be knighted?" Patch asked.

"Oh, well, it means having to become a knight." Atticus explained as best he could.

"Sorta..." Cherry said. "Only you'll be given a title like Lord, Lady, or even Dame... Queen Mousetoria knighted me and my friend Katie."

Patch tried to think of who Katie was, he and Atticus hadn't met her yet. "Isn't she the one married to Willy Wonka?"

"That's her," Cherry said with a smile. "Also got triplets on the way. I was the chief bridesmaid at their wedding."

* * *

After this, the King and Queen had Atticus and Patch bow respectively before them as the royal members had their scepters.

"I dub thee, Sir Atticus and Lord Patch..." Queen Anne proclaimed, not even bothered with the fact that she was knighting a puppy. "Thank you both so much for your help."

"You're welcome, Your Highness." Atticus said.

"I'm sorry to had been so quick to judge..." King James said gently.

The crowd cheered for Atticus and Patch as they came back out and they were now technically royalty. Flit and Meeko were trying to get Pocahontas and John Rolfe together, but John Smith suddenly came over to them with news.

"Looks like Smith is coming over to them with news." Patch said.

Smith spoke up about how King James gave him a boat as a reward and that he could now travel the world with Pocahontas like the two had always wanted. The animals sighed as they watched Rolfe go off, feeling that Pocahontas could never love him since he had fallen in love with her.

"We walked the same path once..." Pocahontas looked to John Smith, deciding to be honest with him. "I have found where I belong."

Smith took her hands, understanding and respecting her decision. "I hope you will also find happiness."

"May the great spirit always be with you..." Pocahontas said gently to him."

Smith kissed her knuckles before walking off on his own.

"Whew, he's being understandable." Patch said.

Pocahontas's animal friends went to her, allowing her to make her own choice of what she wanted to have happen in her life now.

* * *

A horse-drawn carriage came for them to take Pocahontas back to her home.

Madame Forte walked to Cherry, Atticus, and Patch. "You three seem lost..."

"It's just... We're not from here... How will we get ourselves home?" Cherry asked.

"I know all about that, dears..." Madame Forte gave a pleasant smile, she then took out some glittering and majestic purple dust. "Are you ready to go now or do you want to wait until Pocahontas takes her ride home?"

"We would like to say goodbye first." Atticus said.

"I understand, dears..." Madame Forte allowed them to go.

Cherry and Atticus went to go with Patch to say goodbye to Pocahontas one last time.

Madame Forte grabbed Cherry's arm and whispered to her. "Take good care of my boy... I know you make him happy..."

Cherry was shocked about what the woman she would never meet in her lifetime said and she replied with a wink to her. Pocahontas was on her way on deck as Meeko already got sick to his stomach and she looked to everyone before coming aboard. Mrs. Jenkins got lost in the crowd, trying to look for the Indian woman, she wanted to say goodbye too.

* * *

"Pocahontas! Pocahontas!" Atticus called out.

Pocahontas looked around as she got in the crowd, then saw them coming, and Mrs. Jenkins was even there at the same time. "You guys aren't coming with me?"

"I'm sorry, Pocahontas, but we belong in our own home..." Cherry explained. "Have a safe trip though..."

Pocahontas sniffled slightly and hugged them all, even Patch. "I'll never forget you guys..." she whispered.

"And we shall never forget you either." Atticus and Patch said.

Mrs. Jenkins came to a horse's back end, mistaking the tail to be Pocahontas's luxurious raven hair, but then Pocahontas turned her around and went to hug the woman goodbye. Mrs. Jenkins felt like the missing mother Pocahontas never really had. The two shared a hug. They both became instantly sad in the hug.

"Mrs. Jenkins, thank you so much for everything..." Pocahontas said gently, feeling emotional herself. "Is John Rolfe here?"

"I haven't seen him, dear, I thought he was with you." Mrs. Jenkins shrugged.

"Oh, don't worry, Mrs. Jenkins, he's around here somewhere." Atticus said.

"Maybe he hates goodbyes as much as I do," Mrs. Jenkins shrugged, but still held Pocahontas. "Goodbye, dear..." she said delicately before letting Pocahontas go back to where she truly belongs.

* * *

Patch then walked up to the boat to say his goodbyes to his three friends. "Percy, Meeko, Flit? he said to get their attention.

The three animals came to Patch.

"You're leavin' too?" Meeko asked.

Patch nodded slowly. "I have to stay with Atticus..."

"Of course," Percy nodded, understanding. "You're a good boy, Patch..."

"Take care then!" Flit squeaked to him.

"I will and Meeko, good luck with the boat ride while being sea sick." Patch said to the seasick raccoon before going back to Atticus.

"Oh, don't remind me..." Meeko moaned, he was going to risk it though as he instantly turned green.

The animals told him goodbye as he went off. Pocahontas went to get on the boat as it was ready to take off with her and her animal friends. Uti was staying behind and told Pocahontas goodbye before she left to make some tea with Mrs. Jenkins.

"Coming, Felicity?" Mrs. Jenkins asked her friend.

"Just a moment," Madame Forte told her before going to Cherry, Atticus and Patch. "Are you all ready now?"

"We're ready." they told her.

"Okay... Now... Close your eyes..." Madame Forte told them gently.

They all did as told. Madame Forte waved her hand in front of their closed eyes, then took a deep breath and blew the magic powder all over them, making them vanish in thin air, but no one would see it or notice it, except for her.

* * *

All three of them then reappeared in the living room.

"W-We're back." Patch said after he opened his eyes.

Cherry rubbed her eyes as she saw the movie was going to end credits. "Well... That was unexpected..."

Patch stretched and yawned. "Guess we better get to bed, huh?"

Cherry saw what time it was. "Yeah, we better go... You guys go to my brother's old room, I'll get the DVD set." she told them.

The boys then went to Cherry's older brother's room which was now a guest room since her brother moved out of the house. Cherry popped the disc out and put it back in the DVD case, then went to get some sleep. This was truly one adventure that no one would ever forget.

The End


End file.
